


Desperate Measures

by GtVdrachen



Category: Detroit: Become Human (Video Game)
Genre: GT, Gen, Gore, Language (because you know Hank is That Way), One Shot, Pred!Connor, Safe/Soft/Protection Vore, Shrunken!Prey!Hank, Vore, the gory stuff is very brief though
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-09-01
Updated: 2018-09-01
Packaged: 2019-07-05 08:03:09
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,317
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15859569
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/GtVdrachen/pseuds/GtVdrachen
Summary: In a post-revolution Detroit, Connor and Hank are on a new case. Things get weird, and Connor has to think on his feet. Hank isn't overly pleased with Connor's choices.





	Desperate Measures

**Author's Note:**

> I'm not much of a writer (fan fiction or otherwise), so don't expect me to post much on this account haha. I just randomly had this One-Shot idea and managed to crank out the fic in one sitting. It was all very unusual for me. As the tags stated, this fic contains vore. If you don't like that, don't read the story. Otherwise, I hope you enjoy reading it!

 

It had been a few years since the city of Detroit had returned to some level of normalcy. The city’s population was still mostly made up of androids, but after a long series of negotiations with the nation’s leaders, humans and androids were now on steady enough terms to coexist. When the DPD reopened, Connor and Hank were both offered positions on the force, and they still mostly focused on android cases. This time though, Connor held the official position of Detective, and the androids they investigated were treated like any other suspect or criminal, fair trials and all. Their current case was an odd one, which had lead to them checking out an old apartment who’s tenant hadn’t been seen for a month. Connor had done some rigorous research and run some background checks, discovering that the tenant was a reclusive scientist who had formerly done fringe science research for both the government and corporations like Cyberlife. They had arrived at the run-down apartment that afternoon, and after a bit of searching, they discovered a lab in a hidden room adjacent to the kitchen. In the center of this room they found the missing tenant (whom Connor identified via face-scan), but he was impossibly small and lying on a metal table. He was clearly dead, seeing as every surface of his body had been sliced open and peeled apart, muscles, bone and organs all exposed. Upon closer examination, Connor discovered with some horror that the scientist was still alive when these cuts were made, and had only died sometime in the last five hours. Various tools, including a still bloody scalpel, were strewn around the mangled body. It was death via vivisection.

Connor was still examining the gruesome scene, wondering how the man had become so tiny when his records clearly indicated he was a normal sized human before, when Hank opened a closet on the other end of the room and was accosted by the scientist’s deviant android who was hiding within. The android jerked its hand forward, splashing Hank with an unknown solution from a vial it was holding, and made a break for the door. Time froze as Connor made a split second decision, and went to check on Hank first. Shockingly, Hank had begun to shrink at a rapid rate, and by the time Connor reached him, he was about the length of one of Connor’s fingers - the same size as the deceased scientist. “Are you alright Lieutenant?” Connor inquired worriedly, but quietly, having already calculated the appropriate volume for Hanks new auditory perception. “Ugh-Jesus, I-I’m fine, Connor, but you’ve gotta chase after that android! If this is what he did to that scientist before cutting him up, then he’s dangerous and we can’t let him get away!” Hank exclaimed, trying to keep his head. Connor did yet another lightning-quick calculation. If left here in this state, Hank had a 47% chance of survival, but if Connor took him along, the chances of catching the fleeing deviant lowered to 65%. Connor knew where his priorities lay. He swiftly scooped Hank up into his hands and began running after the volatile deviant, processing LED flickering yellow as he called for backup.

“Hwoah!” Hank exclaimed, his stomach feeling like it had been left in the apartment when Connor whisked him up and took off. Good thing he was actually sober today, or Connor’s nice jacket would’ve been ruined. He clenched his teeth and squinted his eyes at the rushing wind of the android’s swift pace, and clung to Connor’s thumb as a lifeline. Meanwhile, Connor was rapidly descending the front steps of the apartment, and scanning the area for any sign of the deviant who had given himself a head start in this chase. Connor spotted him in the distance just before he rounded a bend, and sped along in hot pursuit. It wasn’t long before the chase started to become more intense. The deviant threw every available obstacle in Connor’s path, forcing him to adjust his course frequently. Suddenly it all took a turn for the worse when the deviant leapt onto a car and then up to a fire escape, and started scrambling upwards. Connor swore internally. If he was going to keep after this deviant, he needed both hands available, and Hank was currently occupying one of them. Connor’s processing LED blinked rapidly as he considered his options. Keep the Lieutenant in his hands and attempt to pursue the deviant from the ground - Probability of success: 18%. Place the Lieutenant in a pocket and pursue the deviant on the rooftops - Probability of success: 76% - Lieutenant’s survivability - 23%. Either the deviant got away, or Hank was seriously injured or killed in the pursuit. There had to be another way. Immediately another option presented itself in Connor’s processors. His LED flashed red for a second as he examined the scenario. It would be uncomfortable for both of them, and Hank would most certainly not like it, but it brought the probability of success up to 86% and Hank’s survivability up to 89%. 

Barely any time had passed as Connor processed all these options, but when he made his decision and began to act on it, there was very little time to do so; the deviant was already nearing the top of the fire escape. There was no time to explain his plan or intentions to Hank, so Connor simply shot hank an apologetic look, and raised Hank to his mouth. Hank meanwhile had only just started wondering why Connor had paused in his pursuit, before being startled by his sudden closeness to his android partner’s face. Without a word, Connor opened his mouth wide, and placed Hank on his synthetic tongue, the biocomponent automatically analyzing the makeup of Hank’s clothes and cologne, and picking up on his DNA signature. Hank immediately freaked out. “Conno-Connor? What?!? What the fuck are you doing??!!?” Further expletives were slightly muffled to Connor’s audio processors when he shut his mouth around the tiny Lieutenant. Time was still running out. _Sorry Lieutenant_ , Connor thought to himself, as he flicked his head back and felt the miniaturized man slide into his throat.

Hank hadn’t even gotten a chance to get his bearings when his dark, slightly damp prison tilted sharply, and sent him sliding uncontrollably towards the opening of Connor’s throat. Holy hell, he was being eaten by a fucking android, and his _partner_ , no less! He always thought Connor sticking evidence in his mouth was disturbing, but this was on a whole new level! Had Connor gone as nuts as the deviant they were chasing, or was there actually some kind of weird-ass _reason_ for this? As these thoughts rushed through Hank’s head, he could feel his legs being grabbed by the constricting throat, and he was rapidly tugged downwards with an almost organic-sounding “GLCK”. Despite his state of mild panic, Hank couldn’t help but notice his cramped surroundings were now slightly illuminated. Thirium was flowing through the walls of Connor’s throat component in waves to mimic peristalsis, and each Thirium-filled undulation glowed a soft cobalt blue, creating a somewhat mesmerizing rippling glow around Hank. Aside from his own grunts of discomfort and distress, Hank could hear the slight rushing sound of the blue liquid in the walls around him, as well as what sounded like an abnormal heartbeat thrumming away nearby - Connor’s Thirium pump.

On the outside, Connor winced a bit as he felt the Lieutenant’s small form stretch out his throat component somewhat. It was an unusual sensation - like most androids, he had only ever used his throat component to swallow Thirium for replenishment. Just before the escaping deviant reached the roof, Connor felt the small form of the Lieutenant tumble into his abdominal storage component, or stomach, in layman’s terms. With Hank secured in his gut, Connor launched himself at full speed at the fire escape, wasting no time in leaping from railing to railing, doing his very best to catch up with the deviant who had left his line of sight. Vaulting onto the roof, Connor spotted the deviant jumping to an adjacent building, and began the pursuit anew on the rooftops. This time, there was no threat of dropping or accidentally crushing Hank, so Connor was able to run and maneuver at full tilt, steadily gaining on the fleeing deviant.

Inside, Hank was feeling a bit ill between the shock of having his partner eat him, and the constant jostling, lurching movements of Connor’s running body. Surprisingly, he wasn’t being thrown around as much as he expected, which was thanks to Connor’s stomach component having an intuitive stabilization response that kept any shifting contents from throwing the android off balance. In the time it was taking Connor to gain on the deviant suspect, Hank was gradually taking in his surroundings. Much like the throat, Connor’s stomach glowed a soft cobalt blue, thanks to the cushioning layer of Thirium flowing through the soft stomach walls in undulating patterns. The walls were covered in a thin layer of the lubricant that had traveled down from Connor’s mouth along with Hank, making everything slightly slippery, but not exactly sticky or slimy. Unlike a normal stomach, there was no foul smell, and Hank found himself able to breathe normally. He looked up to see that the opening he came through had not fully sealed shut, allowing air to flow into the space. When his heartbeat slowed enough for him to listen, Hank could hear an odd mixture of sounds around him.

The stomach component produced a variety of whooshes and gurgles, as the Thirium in the walls flowed and sloshed in different places. The other parts of Connor’s android body made a wide range of sounds, from the elevated thrumming of Connor’s hard-working Thirium pump, to the metallic shifting sounds of the joints rapidly moving against each other, to the slight buzzing of electricity all around. Faintly, Hank could hear the rapid dull thudding of Connor’s running feet outside, occasionally interrupted by a leap or a slide before picking up the same fast thudding pace.

Eventually Connor got close enough to the deviant to lunge at him and wrestle him to the ground, after which he swiftly cuffed him. Connor then probed the deviant’s memory and discovered that the deviant had indeed murdered the scientist, and had formerly served as the scientist’s assistant on some of the more depraved experiments - ones that most humans couldn’t be trusted to witness silently. It seemed that unlike most deviants, who became deviant due to emotional shock, this android had broken his programming out of an intense desire to perform these depraved “scientific” acts he had learned on human subjects. Probing through this android’s mind was rather disturbing for Connor. Luckily for Connor and Hank, stored in the deviant’s databanks was a formula for reversing the effects of the organic shrinking solution. Some time passed as Connor kept the struggling deviant pinned in place.

After Connor handed the restrained deviant over to the backup officers who had eventually arrived, he was finally able to turn his attention back to Hank. The Lieutenant had been silent ever since he'd entered the android’s stomach, and Connor had no way of knowing how he was reacting to the whole experience. “Lieutenant?” Connor inquired tentatively. There were a few moments of silence before Connor’s attuned audio processors picked up on the muffled response. “You know, I don’t think you need to keep up the formal addresses, Connor. We crossed over the threshold of normal workplace formality when you fucking _swallowed me_ ,” Hank said in a tone that was difficult for Connor to read without seeing his face. “I’m sorry, Hank.” Connor intoned sheepishly. “I realize all this was probably very unpleasant for you. I promise I didn’t intend to cause you any distress or harm.” Hank sighed. Listening to Connor’s somber voice he could practically hear the kicked puppy-dog eyes Connor would be giving him right now. “It’s all right, kid.” Hank said, more gently this time. “I understand that you were just trying to find the best solution. And I guess you did, in the end. I’m not squashed or being attacked by some rat in that apartment, and a psychotic deviant isn’t loose on the streets.”

Connor smiled lightly, glad that his partner was able to understand why he’d chosen to do what he’d done. He heaved little sigh of relief. “Thank you Hank. For what it’s worth, I’m glad you’re safe. I was worried something worse was going to happen when that deviant first attacked you.” “Bah, you know me,” Hank said, trying to slough off some of this touchy-feely talk, “if anything takes me out it’s going to be cholesterol.” “Not if I have anything to say about it,” Connor joked back good-naturedly. By this time most of the DPD personnel had left the rooftop, and Connor realized he and Hank should follow suit, and start working on the fix for Hank’s current state. “We should get going. Do you want me to let you out first?” Connor asked. Hank thought about it. As much as he wanted to be out in the open again, being hacked up by his partner didn’t sound like something he wanted to deal with just yet. “Not now, Connor. I can wait until we get back to the station. Besides, the adrenaline’s worn off so I’m pretty damn wiped, and this weird-ass stomach of yours is… surprisingly comfortable.” Hank mumbled the last part, embarrassed to admit that he actually enjoyed being in an android’s gut of all places. “Good idea Hank,” Connor agreed. “You go ahead and rest. I’ll let you know when we get back.” With that, he started walking for the roof exit. As he began descending the stairs, he heard one last muffled statement from Hank. “By the way, Connor, you’re still disgusting.”


End file.
